One and Only Desire
by Julessx354
Summary: Please Read and Review! let me know if i should keep writing...? Trish's boyfriend cheats on her, who is the least expected person she runs to, to help her keep her mind off of what happened? RR pleasee
1. Night Out

**Summary: Trish's boyfriend cheats on her, who will she run to, to help her keep her mind off of what happened?**

**Characters: Trish , Randy, John Cena, Stacy and others.**

_This is just a little bit of the story!_

_

* * *

_

_One and Only Desire_

"This club is so awesome! isn't it Trish?" Stacy yelled to her friend sitting across from her at the bar. She could tell that Trish had a headache already and that she probably wasn't too happy being here when she was suppose to meet up with her boyfriend.

"yeah Stace this club is pretty nice, I guess" Trish said unenthusiastically. what she really wanted to say was _no stace this club sucks and I have a raging headache and all I want to do is go home to my boyfriend! _but she knew that would hurt Stacy when she begged for her to come out just once tonight, Trish had agreed.

"Stacy, would you uh dance with me?" a smiley Adam Copeland asked  
"Absolutely Adam" she replied looking over to Trish with a big grin upon her face. Trish gave her the 'ok' nod to go ahead.  
While Trish was watching Stacy and Adam dancing extremely close and not keeping their eyes off each other, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man walk in, a very familiar man. He was with his friends. Trish noticed automatically that it was no other than her loving boyfriend John Cena. She went to move out of her seat to greet him when she noticed a fairly good looking young woman walk up to him and started to run her fingers over his chest. she thought this girl looked nearly twenty one. She was starting to walk over when she noticed that John had his hands on her as well. She stopped dead in her tracks and just stared, he thankfully hadn't noticed her yet. After what seem to be an hour, John was laughing with this girl, all of his friends were rooting him on from behind him. before Trish could even blink twice, they were disappearing into the men's bathroom. She stormed out of the club.

One of John's closet friends noticed a teary Trish run out of the club, and knew instantly that she had just witnessed John and another girl groping each other. Randy Orton rushed out of the club as fast as he could. He noticed Trish running to her car. he followed behind her quietly, surprised that she didn't even hear him coming. She sat in her car, not even noticing that Randy was standing there. she said to her self, "what did I ever do to deserve this?"  
like a reflex he automatically started to speak "You don't deserve-" he stopped and covered his mouth. "Trish I'm sorry I just, I saw you running out of the club crying and I just wanted to see if you were alright." he said quickly.

Trish looked up in utter amazement, Randy Orton was here to make sure she was alright, the arrogant Randy Orton cared, who knew she thought. "what were you going to say before you put your hands over your mouth Randy?" she said in a shaky voice.

"I was just going to say that you didn't deserve what you saw in there Trish, it was horrible, and it was a tacky thing that he just did to you. and he sure is going to regret it tomorrow."  
Before he could even utter one more word out, Trish automatically stated "Well there is no me for him tomorrow, because what I saw in there tonight made me realize that he's just dirt and if he wants to stoop that low to a little girl like that, then so be it, but I will not be embarrassed by a bastard like that!" she yelled back, and caught randy off guard. she could clearly tell that she scared him. "oh Randy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that, its just- its just I wish I hadn't witnessed it with my own two eyes." she started to cry again.

"oh please, please don't cry Trish" Randy said. he was never the kind of guy that could bear to see a woman cry. and he was almost ashamed that the man who made her cry was his best friend. "Trish is there anything that I could do-"

"No Randy, I don't think so unless you can un play these thoughts in my head, then no there is nothing you can do." she said cutting him off.

"Let me drive you back to the hotel at least, you're a wreck." he said. Looking at how torn apart she was, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and just take the pain away for her, or better yet run back into the club and beat the living shit out of his friend for doing such a thing to such a beautiful woman.

"Randy no, its ok I think I can drive." she said.

Randy wasn't taking no for an answer "No, no I insist, please let me take you back" he said again. she wasn't about to argue she had no more strength left in her. "Fine, but what about Stacy, I came here with her."

"I'll run back in and ask Adam to take her back then, is that alright? I know that he'll take care of her don't worry." Randy told her. "Alright I guess so" she said back.

After about five minutes outside in her car, Trish waited for Randy to return so she could just go back to the room and sleep all of this off. hoping that tomorrow would be a much better day.

Randy returned and started the car. they rode silently back to the hotel where they were staying at. He parked the car close to the entrance, rushed out and helped Trish out of the car. "Can I walk you to your room" he asked. "sure" was all she could manage to say. they rode in the elevator silently. running through Randy's mind was Trish and the way she looked when she was crying, in his years in the business he never saw just a beautiful woman cry before, and how beautiful she looked crying. he couldn't get over the fact that John, his best friend was such a lucky man to have one of the most beautiful woman in this business, all to himself, and yet in a matter of ten minutes he blew it away, for what? a cheap ugly brood? he was crazy Randy thought.

They entered the hall that Trish was staying in, out of his luck his room was in the same exact hallway as hers, and none the less two rooms away from her. She almost giggled when he told her that his room was extremely close by. They sat in front of her door and made small talk for five minutes when Randy decided that he was going to leave her alone. He told her good night and embraced her in a hug and whispered "Trish I'm sorry about tonight, you know my room number and my cell, see me or call me if you need somebody." before she could say a word, he disappeared to his room.  
Trish entered her room, and dropped her purse and coat on the nearest chair, and plopped onto the bed. She laid there just replaying everything that had just happened at the club, and especially what had just happened with Randy. she never knew he was like that, never noticed how gorgeous he really was... until tonight.

The Following Morning

"who's calling me at 8:30 in the morning!" Trish cried out as she reached for her cell phone. She noticed the familiar number on her ID as Stacy's. She answered it after a few more rings. "Why Hello Stacy, it's early" Trish said answering the phone.

"Yes it is pretty early isn't it? but I'm just a morning bird! What the hell happened last night with you, i seen that you weren't at the table anymore and then all of sudden Randy Orton ran in and told me he was taking you home!.. Randy Orton? where was John?"

"Oh Stace... it was so horrible, I don't know if I can even tell you it all." she said while pausing. "While I was watching you and Adam dance so closely I noticed from the corner of my eye that John was walking in..." she stopped when she heard the knock on her door. "Um Stace can i uh call you back in a few minutes, somebody's at the door" before Stacy could reply she heard Trish say a quiet "bye" followed by a click.

Trish hurried to the door, to find Randy standing infront of her, with just a pair of sweat pants on and his "RKO" shirt on. He looked so good in just sweats and a shirt. Trish thought. She snapped out of her daze, when she noticed that it was obvious she was gawking him.

Randy could tell she was staring at him, looking at him up and down. He was kind of turned on about it too. but he said had to get a hold of himself, this was his best friends girlfriend! or soon to be ex girlfriend when John finds out that Trish saw him cheating! He snapped out of his own daze too, and broke the silence. "How are you holding up?" he asked Trish.

"I'm doing alright, I just woke up"

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No, no Stacy did she just called a few minutes ago."

"Oh alright good, I would have felt bad if I had woken you, Well I just wanted to stop on my way out to see if you were alright and if you needed anything, do you?"

"Where are you heading out too?"

"I was going to hit the gym for about an hour and maybe head out to explore this town until i had to head over to the arena."

"oh that sounds fun, do you mind if I ... if I maybe tag along?"

She wanted to tag along with me? Randy thought to himself. He also thought what if they see John out in the town? What's going to happen then? he actually really did not care what John Cena would say or do to tell you the truth. If this would make Trish happy and keep her mind off of things, then she's coming. "Um, yeah sure if you want to"

"Really?... Ok let me get my things together and I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes"

"Alright sounds good" he said and gave her a smirk and walked away.

Trish shut the door and ran into her room and quickly found some clothes to put on. she threw on a pair of blue jeans and found a black low cut shirt. She threw on her sneakers and threw a pair of shorts and a white tee shirt into her bag and brushed her teeth and hair and quickly got down stairs.

Randy could see Trish rushing out of the elevator. It was amazing how good she could look so good with just a shirt and jeans on. she had a natural beauty to her, that randy never could find in any other women. he watched her closely as she approached him. she had a shy smile on her face, and he could still see the hurt in her eyes from last night. He knew how hard it was going to be for her tonight to finally face him tonight at the arena. he lost his train of thoughts when he heard her cell phone go off.

"Oh Jesus who's calling-" she said while pausing as she looked closely at her caller ID she sat there in shock.

"Trish?" Randy asked "Are you going to um pick that up?"

"Oh crap" she said... she looked down at the phone and clicked ignore.

"Who was that?"

"um.. it was John actually, but I just can't talk to him. I'll just face him tonight."

"You don't have to go out-"

She stopped him before he could say anything else. "Randy I want to go out right now, okay I need to go out. I need to get my mind off of him. and you are being the biggest help right now." she said reassuring him. Throughout the years in the business she never really took notice of Randy Orton. She's seen him around the halls a million times, they've always said hello to each other, but today would be the first time hanging out alone.

"Okay, then lets head out."

They exited the lobby and into Randy's rental car. They drove to the local gym, and worked out for about an hour. they each took showers at the gym and got ready to go explore the town that they were in for the night and following day tomorrow. Trish waited for Randy to finish up getting ready, she was waiting outside of the gym when her cell phone went off again, for the tenth time in the last two hours. It was John again. this time she answered.

"Hello?"

"Trish, where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you all day. You've got me worried baby" John said through the other line.

"Well I'm out right now, ok?"

"Alright, that's fine, I was just worried you ran away. I didn't get to talk to you last night. Did you had fun with Stace?"

She wanted to blurt it all out but she wanted to do it in person tonight. She wanted to embarrass him infront of everybody just like he did to her. Randy was now coming out of the gym he had noticed she was on the phone. He walked over to his side of the car and mouthed "Is everything okay?" she nodded.

"Um yeah I had fun last night, listen John I have to go okay, I'll see you tonight. bye" she said quickly and hung up. She immediately apologized to Randy.

"Trish, you don't have to be sorry, I just don't want you to be bummed out. I'm hoping for a fun time today"

"Ok then, Lets go find some where fun!" Trish said excitedly

"Seeing as it is a very nice day out in June and were in Buffalo, Lets go see what's at Six Flags!" Randy said

"Oh my god, lets go!"

"Okay but we have to watch the time, because we have to head to the HSBC arena early, since we don't know exactly where that is located at" Randy laughed

On the ride to six flags, Trish was tuned out by the sounds of Metallica's black album. This really wasn't her type of music. but the more she listened to it, she kind of liked it. she laughed every time Randy would burst out singing one of the songs.

They arrived at the park, and paid to get in. They immediately rushed to the roller coasters and rode every one of them. They both hoped that they wouldn't get an after effect from all of the flipping and fast going rides. they finished up riding all the attractions and headed out to a nearby Pizza Hut. They ordered a large pepperoni pizza and talked for about an hour about everything. They had even talked about former lovers, their child hood, old best friends they left behind when they came the WWE. They spoke briefly about what they wanted in their futures.

Their conversation was cut short when Randy's cell phone went off. He looked quickly at the phone automatically recognizing the ringtone he had set for John when he would call. He looked at Trish, she knew it was him. She told him to answer it. He did as she said "Hello?" he asked

"Hey man where you at?"

"uh I'm at pizza hut right now, I'm just getting ready to head to the arena, where are you?"

"At the hotel, man I can't find Trish anywhere's, she told me earlier she was out, but that was a couple hours ago. I don't man I'm worried."

"Don't be worried, she's a grown woman, I think she could take care of herself" he said while smirking at Trish.

"Yeah I know, but her phone is turned off and I've been trying to call it and call it." he said with a grunt. Obviously upset that his girlfriend wasn't answering her phone and that she totally had blown him off earlier when he finally did get hold her. He wondered to himself what was wrong with her. The night before she was fine, she was suppose to come over after she was done with Stacy, but she never did show. He started to panic 'what if one of the guys or somebody in the club told her about that chick I hooked up with last night' he said to himself. And then he said 'ha ha Na nobody saw that.'

"Alright man well I'm going to go, I'll see you later at the arena" Randy said and quickly said goodbye and hung up. He looked at Trish, who was no laughing. He let out one of his famous smirks and almost giggled. He thought she looked so beautiful the way she was laughing.

"I think that its funny that he's worrying about me right now" she said.

"Ha yeah I know, It was a bit awkward telling him not to be worried, when you with me, the legend killer" he said with a laugh and winked at her.

She let out a little laugh and just threw him her mega watt smile of hers. She was really starting to see the real Randy Orton, not the arrogant asshole everybody said he was. He was actually a really nice guy. He was fun, and he was cute as all hell. But most of all, he seemed to be very trusting, something Trish was now missing in her because of John.

"I think we should head to the arena don't you think Trish?"

"Yeah its probably a good idea, just incase we get lost" she laughed.

"Alright, lets get the check and get the rest to go, maybe tonight we can finish it off" he asked not knowing what her answer would be. He had hoped that it would be 'of course'. He thought to himself, is this horrible that I'm becoming attracted to my best friends girlfriend? Well soon to be ex girlfriend by the end of the night.

They rode back to the arena, actually finding it rather easier than they had first thought. They both jumped out of the car and grabbed their things out of the back. They were approaching the back entrance way to avoid any fans. When they opened the door they automatically recognized John standing there with his back facing them. It had looked like he was on a phone.

"Lets pretend that we just saw each out of the arena and walked in together, like we didn't show up actually together ya know?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Good plan" she said quietly.

John turned around to see Trish standing there. He rushed over to here and immediately gave her a hug. And asked "where were you! I was so worried about you! What the hell where you doing?"

He wasn't really expecting this, but it came at him like a lighting bolt. "Who the fuck do you think you are John, get your fucking grubby hands off of me you, you sick son a of bitch!" she screamed out at him. Everybody emerged from their locker rooms now to see what all the fusing was about. John could tell everybody had his eyes on them two. He could literally feel her eyes burning right through him

"Whoa Trish, baby what is going on here" he said in a quite voice to try to bring down the attention that she just caused.

"Don't go calling me baby, you don't have any right calling me baby. Did you call that tramp that you brought into the mens bathroom last night at the club baby too when she was screaming your name while you fucked her!" she said

He was shocked. How in the hell did she know?

"Yeah that's right asshole, I saw it with my OWN two eyes. I witnessed you take that little tramp who didn't even look past eighteen into that shitty ass bathroom, don't you think you could have been a little bit more discreet about it, you know maybe bring into the hotel room?" she said and paused. "Oh wait maybe you've already done that with somebody at the last city?" she asked and got no response just a blank look on his face. "Yeah you want to embarrass me, guess what pal your ass just got embarrassed infront of the whole fucking roster, now get out of my way!" she yelled by walking past him brushing her shoulder off on his.

Randy stood there the entire time, and just looked at the speechless look upon John's face. He could not believe that a tiny little bombshell like that just put a guy like John in his place. He was beyond impressed. He looked at his best friend and just patted him on the shoulder. "You should have been more discreet man, or maybe you should have never even thought of cheating on a girl like that." as they both watched Trish walk away. With that said Randy walked away and went to his locker room.

While inside her locker room, Trish put her stuff away and got ready for her match tonight with Stacy Keibler. She really hated to have matches with her, because they were the best of friends. Trish finished getting ready, and she headed out the door. As her music came on she made her way out to the ring with her championship on hand. And waved to all the fans. After Stacy made her way out. The two women shook hands and wished each other luck. With that said the bell was rung. Trish automatically locked her into a head lock and pushed her to the ground as she was told to do so. Stacy got up a few seconds later and planted a nice right hand that connected to Trish's jaw. Trish got up and did the Stratus-phere and ended the match fairly quickly with the chick kick. She exited the ring and made it past the curtain to see John standing there.

* * *

**This ismy very first story, so bear with me! thank you**


	2. you never loved me

"What do you want now" Trish said angrily.

"You had a good match babe, now can we talk about what happened earlier. When you embarrassed me infront of everybody! What were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking?" she paused, and glared at him and smirked. "What were you thinking when you were doing that little slut last night in a scummy bathroom!"

"Listen, about that I didn't-"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Oh please, save me the 'oh I didn't mean to cheat on you baby' line. I don't want to hear it. I'm done with you, me and you are through. And that is final. I don't care if you sit here all day and beg me to forgive you, its not going to happen, so just stop trying."

"Trish I - I didn't mean to hurt you though." he said.

"Wow... you expect me to believe that one? You don't cheat on somebody that you 'love' John. You don't love me, you never have and you never will!" she said while pausing. She could feel the tears starting to well up. She didn't want to show him that he had done anything to her. She didn't want to give him the satisfactory of him hurting her. No body hurts me she said to herself. But just once, she got hurt by the man that she had grown to love. She stood there just staring at him in disbelief. Everything that had happen last night ran through her mind, a thousand times. She had a flash back of when the first time he told her that he loved her.

Flashback

"_John?" she said looking around in their apartment. "John? Are you home?"_

_She walked through the apartment. And eventually wound up in their bedroom. When she saw him. He was standing outside on the balcony with two glasses of champagne. He had the whole room decorated. There were roses and tulips placed randomly around the room. There were a few candles that were on the night stand. And some that she could see in the bathroom._

"_Hey there beautiful" he said, snapping her out of her thoughts._

"_Hi, babe... what's all this?" _

"_Well... its our 6th month anniversary. And I just, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me."_

_She had remembered that it was their 6th month anniversary. But she didn't think he would go all out like he had done. She was flattered by this. "Well, I love it! It looks beautiful in here."_

"_Not as beautiful as you." he said while walking towards her. He planted a kiss on her cheek and gave her a glass of champagne. "I love you" he whispered while pulling away from their kiss._

"_I- I love you too John." that night had always been a permanent reminder that they really did love each other. She always had thought back to that very night whenever they had a little argument. And then everything would be fine. As long as they loved each other, she was ok._

End flashback.

"John..." she said while a tear slipped down her cheek.. "I just can't believe that you would actually cheat on me. What did I ever do to you! What!" she screamed.

"Trish, I'm, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything. It just all happened. She approached me and she was leading me towards the bathroom, she was all over me, I didn't know what to do baby."

Immediately she wiped the tear that snuck out, and she hissed at him, "So its alright if SHE approached you and "lead" you into the bathroom and "was all over" you but you didn't have to stop it, so that makes it ok in the book. What if that was me and another guy?" she asked. He just shrugged. "Yeah exactly. You would feel the same damn way about this. And as for her being all over you and leading you. She didn't do all on her own pal. I told you earlier I witnessed it with my two eyes I saw that you equally had your hands on her, and if I'm I may recall, you're the one who brought her into the MENS' bathroom. So save your shit." she said while turning on her heels and walking way. Before she could get far she felt a tight grip on her arm, and being swung back to where she just walked from.

"Listen Trish, you embarrassed me today, I understand that, but at least just hear me out-"

"Don't you EVER lay a hand on me" she screamed. Loud enough for others walking by to hear. "And as for me embarrassing you today, I don't give a rats ass who I embarrassed you infront of. You deserved it you asshole!" she yelled while she slapped him as hard as she could. And again, she walked away.

He held his cheek while he went to grab her arm again, when his arm was grabbed by another man. He met the eyes of a furious Randy Orton.

"Who do you think you are Randy, get the hell out of here and mind your own business" John said.

"Listen pal, you never lay a hand on a woman, especially a woman like that. Listen you fucked up with her last night, you choose to cheat on her. And you knew what the outcome would have been. You messed up."

"Last I knew I thought you were my friend!"

"I was your friend before I witnessed you lay a hand on a woman" Randy said as he walked away to find Trish.

John sat there in disbelief. Did he really just lose the woman he loved? And his 'best friend'?

Randy rushed to the ladies locker room. He knocked once. And there was no answer. So he knocked again, and still no answer. He quietly let himself in, to find trish sitting in the corner with her knees to her chest and her head in between them.

"Oh.. Trish. are you ok?"

"Randy" she said in shock. "How, how did you get in here?"

"Oh, shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosy. Its' just I wanted to make sure you were alright..." he said hesitantly making sure he wasn't going to piss her off that he just walked into the room without her permission.

"Its ok Randy... I think I'll be fine. I'm going to head back to the hotel anyways" with that she got up from the corner... she wiped her eyes and reached for her bag, when she was caught off by randy.

"Um... I know that your upset right now. But I was wondering if maybe, I could bring you back to the hotel. I don't want you to be upset and driving and you know..." he trailed off.

She just looked at him again in shock. Was Randy Orton, the ladiesman of this business really trying to hang out with her now? She let out a little laugh. She found it amusing that he wanted to drive her places. "Yeah, you can bring me back. But don't you have a match tonight?"

"Oh, that's right I do" he said disappointedly.

"I can, maybe wait for your match to be over?" she asked. Even though she knew the answer. "Maybe we could swing by some place and pick up a movie. We do have that left over pizza."

He was relieved that she did want to spend some time with him. "Alright, that's great. I should start getting ready for my match though. I'll meet you where?"

"Um... I'll find you as soon as your match is over with."

with that he nodded and kissed her softly on the cheek and left after he gave her a smirk.

She watched him walk out of the room. Was this really happening? Aren't you suppose to be really devastated when you find out your boyfriend cheated on you and you loved him? Your not suppose to trust another man, yet alone Randy Orton, ladiesman asshole. But he _wasn't_ an asshole she thought. She actually wanted to be friends with Randy, and get to know him. Even after the biggest let down and heartache John just put her through. At least, Randy will now be there to help her mend her heart. And be a good friend. Or maybe more she thought.


	3. Not right now

Okkk.. seriously how friggen stupid is this story? please tell me!

I own no one in this story, wish i owned Randy thoughhhhh mmm mmm :)

please.. read and review

* * *

When they reached Randy's hotel room, Randy turned around and smiled as he slid his key into the door. "Are you sure your up to this? You know i know how hard this is Trish, it's ok if you want me to walk you back to your room." he said politely.

"No, no its ok really, I'm glad im here actually, as long as you don't pull anything funny, Mr. Ladiesman." she said with a wink.

"Oh well you're a comedian aren't you?"

"I guess i am tonight."

"You're too funny woman, come on lets go inside."

She followed Randy into the room and plopped onto the near by bed.

"Whoa, don't be jumping all over my furniture." he said with a sly smile.

"Well, why don't you just pop in that movie and bring that pizza over here, and you can join me by plopping on your bed." she said with a bright smile, that almost blew him away.

"Alright, maybe i will then, Um what movie do you want to watch?" he asked as he read off what he had. "We could watch... Glory Road with Josh Lucas in it, its about a true-life basketball team who broke barriers while racking up victories.. Or we got Match Point, some love dovey movie, don't know why i got this one, or last but not least Just Friends, which is hilarious I've been told."

"Well, can't we watch all three of them? We don't have anything to do early in the morning"

"Alright, we could do that."

"Lets watch Just Friends first"

"I was just thinking the same damn thing, great minds think alike ya know" he said with a wink.

"Do you want a beer or something?" he asked

"Mmm yes!"

After a few beers in each other them, they were pretty drunk and silly, they sat on the bed laughing at nothing and watching Just Friends, which made it even more funnier being drunk.

Into the movie, their favorite part came up, they had both already seen this movie, and knew exactly what was going to happen. As the main character started to sing a funny part in the movie, Trish and Randy both sang it as well.

_And I swear By the moon and the stars in the skies _

_I'll be there I swear like the shadow that's by your side _

_I'll be there For better or worse, 'till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart And I swear _

They both looked at each other and just laughed at what they just did.

"Wow we're pathetic" Trish said in between laughs.

"Yeah we are, oh well though" Randy said back just smiling and laughing.

"I do love this movie though, and that was by far my favorite part."

"Mine too Trish, and i swear by the moon and the stars in the skies, I'll be there" he sung to her and fell on his back on the bed laughing.

Trish joined him, she just laughed along with him as she sung "I'll be there for better or worse, 'till death do us part, I'll love you with every beat of my heart..." did she really just sing that to him she thought to herself.

"Oh, yes i know you love me"

"Oh don't be so sure of yourself"

"ouch, that hurts"

"Oh, don't cry you know i was just kidding with you" she said an patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah why don't you just show me that your kidding then" he said knowing that she wasn't going to do anything, but to his surprise he found Trish's lips pressed against his.

She pulled away after a soft kiss. "Whoa" she managed to say

"I didn't - didn't think you were really going to do something" he said quickly

"Well, now you know that I'm an unexpected kind of woman huh?"

"Mmm i guess so" he said as he touched his lip

She kissed him again, only this kiss was a passionate one. He kissed her bottom lip, and entered her mouth, he explored her mouth with his tongue, as she did with hers. He traced the bottom hem of her t-shirt and tugged it up over her head, he gently untied her sweat pants and slid them down her tanned and toned legs. She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head, and unbuttoned his pants. Randy took in what Trish Stratus looked like in her bra and undies. Sure he's seen her in them before on tv, but it was so much better in person, she was gorgeous, she wore a creme colored lace undies with a matching bra. Trish did the same for Randy, she couldn't believe how hot he had looked with out his shirt on. And she couldn't believe that he was on top of her at the moment either.

The next Morning Trish found herself in a unfamiliar room, naked. She looked to her right and saw Randy sleeping peacefully. She panicked and yelled "Randy! Wake up!"

"What? Are you ok? What are you yelling for" he stopped when he noticed how very naked they both were under just a sheet. "Oh my god, did we, did me and you" he trailed off

"OH my lord, we did, didn't we?" she panicked "did you use protection?"

"I don't know, i don't remember anything from last night, all i can remember is when you kissed me."

"Oh my god, this can't be happening to me right now, not right now" she said pacing the room with the sheet wrapped around her.

* * *

Oh and i'm not the greatest with the sex scenes. so please just go along w/ me Feel Free to critize and tell me what i'm missing or if something doesn't sound good. your compliements and complainments are more than welcomed! thank you


	4. We need to talk

"Randy I'm sorry, i, i have to get going." Trish said quickly as she threw on her clothes. Randy and Trish had been talking for the past half an hour about what happened. Neither could remember for the life of them what actually happened.

'Boy, that was a nice way to start out a friendship Trish' she said to herself as she was walking back to her room. She couldn't believe that she had just gotten cheated on by her boyfriend, whom she loved and then slept with his best friend, the guy that was helping her mend her heart, but she didn't think that they were going to be sleeping together anytime soon. 'Guess i know now not to drink that much' she said to herself as she entered her room and laid on the bed. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone went off. It was Stacy calling her.

"Hello?"

"Hello Trisha, my friend how are you" a jumping Stacy said through the phone.

"Um, I'm pretty good, how about you?" she lied.

"I'm really good actually, I've got a date tonight!"

"Oh and who might that be with?"

"Mike Mizanin"

"Oooh really? "The Miz"?"

"Yeah, I'm excited."

"That's going to be a fun time, well what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, i just woke up about half an hour ago, you?"

"I was thinking of heading to the gym, want to go?"

"Uh, yeah actually i will, I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes"

"Alright sounds good, bye" and she hung up

Trish gathered her things and walked down to the lobby to find Stacy waiting. "Alright, lets go fool" Trish said.

"Which gym are we going too? The one in the hotel or the one down the street?"

"Lets go down the street, i want some fresh air anyways."

"Ok"

They walked about a block down to the local gym in Chicago. They were mobbed by passing fans on the streets. Everybody crowded around the two beautiful women. All asking for photos and autographs. The two women took some time to sign a few and took a couple pictures. Then they headed into the gym finally after a half hour. Trish went her way to the weight machines, while Stacy ran on the treadmill. After an hour and half the women took off back to the hotel, to take a quick shower and head out to eat lunch. "I'll meet you in twenty minutes in the lobby Stace ok?"

"Alright I'll see you then, bye" Stacy said as she closed the door to her room behind her.

Trish followed down the hall and found her room, when she entered her room she found a man sitting on the bed. She looked at him with a shocked face "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Listen, we need to talk about something Trisha"

"No, I'm sorry i don't think there is anything that me and you need to discuss, so please go" Trish said pointing to the opened door. He didn't budge. "GET OUT!" she screamed at him. Still, he didn't move an inch. "You better get your fucking ass out my room"

"Oh, don't be too friendly Trish"

"I am in fact a friendly person, but i don't give two shits about you"

"Don't worry Trish, I'll leave you now but i will be back, and you remember that one." the man said and left and shut the door behind him.

Trish sat on her bed and let out a loud sigh. "Ugh, i can't believe that this is happening all over again, what is wrong with me" she laid down on the bed "Do you not like my god? Why do you give me the worst luck with men?" Trish thought five years ago that, that man was out of her life, for good finally. They had been high school sweethearts, yeah sweethearts my ass she always said to herself. She soon broke up with him after settling in college studying in sports. After highschool, they dated for one more year, and Trish called it quits after a night at a party. All of their friends had attended a party that had quite the amount of alcoholic beverages. Trish was pretty drunk when she noticed her boyfriend who was very out of it, kissing another girl. Trish lost her temper and just went after him. She could remember it like yesterday the very words that the one she 'loved' said to her, infront of everybody.

"_Trish get the fuck away from me, don't you fucking see i don't love you? Haven't you noticed hun, 7 years of dating your ass has gotten me no where, so i don't want you bitch. Jesus you're so obsessive i can't do a damn thing with you attached to my f-ing hip anymore!" _

"_Chris, i think that you've had too much to drink, and you don't know what your saying. Let's just talk later ok?"_

"_No, you see you push everything aside, lets get it out in the open. I don't want you. Plain and simple, do you understand that Trish Stratus, I-Don't-want-you! Just get out of my life now will ya?_

"_You don't mean that Chris, I'll just call you later" Trish said as she tempted to walk out of the room but was stopped by the women that he boyfriend was making out with._

"_Don't you understand bitch that my new man doesn't want your boring ass anymore? Why can't you just accept that one?_

"_Who the hell do you think you are slut?" Now Trish Stratus in highschool, was not the women she is now in the WWE, she was shy and quiet. She barely spoke her mind of many things, especially when it came to Chris, when he asked her to jump, she asked how high. She was afraid of Chris, due to his tendacy of getting abusive at times. _

"_Listen slut, i may have just witnessed my boyfriend cheating on me, and quite frankly the way he just treated me the way he did, i could give two flying fucks who he's making out with now. But you getting in my personal business is a huge NO in my rule book, you don't know me and you don't know who the hell he is for that matter. " she said pointing to Chris. "You're a slut who is going to forget the next morning and your going to go out the next night and get hammered like you are right now, and make out with somebody else, and eventually lead to fucking them. Why? Because that is just who you are now hunny. Maria really, i didn't think of you this way, i thought you were a good catholic girl, but i guess you can never judge a book by it's cover huh?" Trish said with asmirk "I really don't care what you have to say Maria, by the time you get married, if you do, you will have had screwed twenty guys in your young life, do you honestly want to be remembered as the town slut, the one that NO guy respected, the one that NO guy wanted anything to do with, but just for a lay. The one that NO guy would even think twice of dating. No because those guys, want a girl like me, and girl like that" Trish pointed to a girl who was seated in a chair with her hair pulled back, and completely sober, just there to have fun and enjoy their selves. "But you my dear, chose to be the slut, but that's ok, i can't wait to see how you look at our 10 year reunion. See you then!"_

"_Excuse me, but Trish who do you think you are you little bitch? Tearing my life apart like that in front of everybody"_

"_In case you haven't took noticed, but i don't care and neither does anybody else. Did you not get my message? NO guy cares. That guy right there my dear" Trish said pointing to Chris. "That boy will NEVER love you, he will NEVER treat you with any respect. You just remember that" Trish may have been the shyest girl, but she now was able to defend for herself, and that she did. She had the last word in, and from there she became the fighting girl who stuck to her ground and never backed down._

Trish sat on the bed, still could not believe that he was back. How did he find her she thought to herself, and why in the hell is he even friggen here? 'Am i going crazy' she thought to herself, as her phone rang and saw that it was Stacy.

"Hello"

"Where are you? you're ten minutes late!"

"Oh i'm sorry i'll be right down"

Trish threw her hair up in a clip and put on a pair of jeans and a tshirt and headed out of the room and down to the lobby to find Stacy impatiently waitng for her. "Sorry Stace i ran into... somebody"

"Are you ok?"

"yeah , i'm fine lets go out to eat shall we?"

"Alright, there's this little cafe down the street."

The two headed down to the cafe, only to be seen by him.


End file.
